


Married Life

by PendrickLocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendrickLocked/pseuds/PendrickLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overview of Mycroft and Irene's life as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've written longer short answers at school (okay, maybe long answers)

Married life for Mycroft and Irene was a very exciting thing. Not as exciting as their dating life started off as, since she wasn't a dominatrix anymore. But the main cause of the excitement was only 10½ months after their wedding when Irene gave birth to their daughter, Esmeralda Adler-Holmes. Mycroft constantly bragged to everyone at work and in the family about his beautiful daughter. His only real hope was that she would be successful in life and grow up to look like her mother. Irene would always laugh and claim that she wouldn’t look exactly like her, but Mycroft would still hope.

Esmeralda was enrolled in private school and made her parents very proud by being the top student in her classes. 2 months before Esmeralda’s 7th birthday, Irene found out that she was pregnant again, giving Esmeralda a younger brother, Sherlock, named after the boy’s uncle, which Sherlock, the elder, didn’t find amusing in the slightest.

Irene and Mycroft’s children grew up to be very successful and they both made it into Oxford, just like their father had.

The couple was married for 42 years before Mycroft passed away, nearly destroying Irene in the process. To her, he was the same 34 year old man she had met as a trouble maker that had started their relationship. She died two years later at the old age of 71; and when she died, she died knowing that Mycroft was waiting for her.


End file.
